


These three simple words

by Lizpi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, Love, Multi, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t say the three words but, the fact that you don’t say them doesn’t mean you don’t feel it: That enormous and terrifying and glorious love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These three simple words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).



> This little creation just came out of nowhere and then, it didn't, because I read holyfant's "The Speed of Objects in Motion" and I cried and cried over the perfection and raw emotion and just Sherlock and John and all the feels! If you haven't read it and you are a Johnlock fan, well, what are you waiting for? Now, I'm not a native speaker so, if there is a mistake or there's something you want to comment, don't hesitate and leave a review.

_"I never wanted this,_  
 _I never wanted this to go away._  
 _I never wanted this,_  
 _I never asked for it,_  
 _I never meant to let it go..."_

_Sleeping At Last-"Dreamlife"_

* * *

**_These three simple words_ **

****

Have you ever loved someone so much that makes you want to throw up? It makes you ill and sick and tired; however, you still hold your hands tight around the edges, the sharp edges of that love, so you can, at least, feel the ground beneath your feet. You don’t say the three words, but the fact that you don’t say them doesn’t mean you don’t feel it: That enormous and terrifying and glorious love.

 

These three words are always on the tip of your tongue— heavy and cold—, and they taste like blood: metallic and strong. Because your heart is open and there’s nothing you can do to stop the bleeding. But you hold those three words down; you swallow them like drugs and they create a giant grenade deep in your throat that takes your breath away and leaves you gasping for air.

 

You never wanted this. This feeling that hurts you and completes you. This feeling that makes you want to cry and laugh and yell and whisper. This ugly and beautiful vulnerability that makes you feel naked all the time. No, you never wanted it. Never seek for it. Here it is, nevertheless. Real and it hits you like a slap in your face. Challenging you to react. To say something. To yell those three words out.

 

You take your time. Scared and tiny. Feeling small in front of this giant love that makes you shiver. You wait and wait, desperately hoping that it would go away in order to stop the pain before it gets too overwhelming and devastating. The time stops and you want to survive what comes next, what happens after this love dies and turns into hate, or worse, into indifference.

 

These three words never leave you. They are there when you close your eyes and sleep. They are there when you wake up, when you eat, when you sigh and when you try to forget. They are always there. Like a tattoo in the back of your head. 

 

Until one day, one simple day, you cannot do it anymore. You can’t hold them. You can’t breathe because these three words are too heavy and the weight is killing you. You cry and laugh and yell and whisper:

 

 — “I love you.”

 

And then, you realise, there’s no one there to hear those three simple words. They’re gone and you’ve waited for too long. 


End file.
